Nessa
Summary Nessa, whose name means, "Young," is one of the Ainur, and a Vala who is known for her great speed and agility, being able to outrun the deer that chase her and her love of dancing in the ever-green fields of Aman. Childlike, innocent and forever young, she is the wife of Tulkas and sister of Oromë. Before the destruction of the Isle of Amlaren, the first dwelling of the Valar, Nessa delighted in dancing and would often dance upon those fields. Nessa wedded Tulkas there, and Vána robed her in many flowers. The dwelling of Nessa and Tulkas was said to be a place of mirth and revelry. In the house, the warriors of Tulkas played games and rivaled one another, while, at times Nessa would being goblets of wine. Like many others among the Valar, she wished for the concealment of Valinor from Melkor, so that his lies may never touch it, or the murmurs of the Ñoldor. And she was one of the reasons for, and an ardent supporter of, the Hiding of Valinor. Her reasons also led many others among the Valar to clamor for the hiding of Valinor from the Ñoldor and Melkor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Nessa Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Female Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Valier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur can create joy), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until they regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Despite being the weakest of the Valar, she should still be able to create concepts) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe, and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. Considered the least powerful of all the Valar, but is still within this range. She should be at least somewhat comparable to Melkor, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black. One of the fastest Valar) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, she has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: Like all Valar, she is slightly over connected to her element, leading to her childlike and naïve nature. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Nessa has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Superhuman grace: Nessa is one of the fastest of the Ainur, dancing on the fields of Aman and Almaren. She can move faster than the fastest animals and with amazing grace. This is likely connected to her childlike and naïve nature, spending time dancing rather than attending to business. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Nessa has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given she is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt she can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it is highly likely that Nessa had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was neither confirmed nor specified. Still, it is very likely she has some measure of control over life, nature, and happiness, given that she is a spirit of mirth and joy. Her exact powers, however, in all likelihood are not made for combat. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). However, given Nessa's nature as a spirit of joy, it is unlikely that she would take the time to look through the past and future, unlike Ainur such as Melian. Still, she no doubt possesses this power. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Nessa possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Nessa had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Valier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2